


You Know April Fools Is The First - Right?

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: April Fools' Day, Confessions gone wrong, Love Confessions, Prinxeity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Roman goes to Logan for help about love confession or an April Fools prank. Logan is not sure which.





	You Know April Fools Is The First - Right?

“Logan? Can I talk to you about something?” asked Roman as he gently knocked and stuck his head inside the door.

“I supposed I can try to assist you.” said Logan, he found it odd that Roman had entered so politely. Usually he just burst into Logan’s room and demanded attention in the most obnoxious fashion possible – which resulted in Logan losing his temper quite quickly and throwing him out almost immediately.

Roman entered nervously, “I’m not actually sure that you can.”

“What do you mean? Of course I can. I am Logic – the sum of Thomas’s knowledge and intellect, who else would be better suited to the task?”

“Well honestly probably Patton but… well never mind. Anyway, let me tell you what happened. Okay, so Virgil comes up to me in the hallway and he’s even more anxious than usual. Like, sweating bullets –”

“He was perspiring ammunition? I’ve always insisted we don’t give him a knife but I should have been focusing on preventing him come into possession of a firearm instead?!?” demanded Logan.

“Wha-No. He wasn’t actually sweating – Oh never mind. The point is he was really really nervous – okay? And I asked him, what’s wrong and he goes nothing-”

“That’s a relief.”

“No- he was obviously stalling! Anyway, like after a minute or so of just nervously fidgeting in front of me he goes-” Roman pauses for dramatic effect.

“Goes what?” asked Logan completely ruining the pause.

“Don’t ruin the dramatic timing! Anxiety goes… I love you.”

“Oh.” says Logan completely ruining the dramatic reveal.

Roman throws his hands out wide, ““Oh” that’s all you have to say to a bombshell like that; oh! Logan this is, like, massive plot twist –”

“Well what do you reply?”

“Um…” Roman looks at the ground nervously, “Well… actually I was so shocked at this reveal that um I kinda got a bit tongue tied and couldn’t think of anything to say. And-and well, after about a minute of us just standing there Virgil blurts out: April Fools.”

“Oh, I see. So this was a ruse on Virgil’s part – but you are aware that April fools is done on the 1st of April and we are now closer to the end of the month.”

“Yes Logan, I am aware we that April fools is at the start of the month. And I pointed this out to Virgil, but he had already started running away. I think he just tacked on the April Fools at the end because I was so flustered and hadn’t said anything after the initial confession.”

“I see… so what did you need my assistance with exactly?”

Roman groaned in frustration, “I need your help because I feel the same way but I was so shocked with his confession that I couldn’t verbalise it at the time, because I always thought I would be the one to confess first and now Virgil has jumped to the conclusion that I don’t feel the same way and has run away upset and I need to find him and sweep him off his feet and –”

“This is an awful lot of feelings stuff. Why did you come to me instead of Patton?”

“Because Virgil ran into Patton’s room!”

“Did they not let you in when you requested entry?”

“No – I didn’t go after- I didn’t knock because Virgil was upset and I um I dunno um-”

“Well I think the fastest way to clear this up is to talk directly to Virgil and explain that you were at a loss for words at the time. Very simple.”

And with that Logan stood up and walked out of his room down the hallway towards Patton’s room with Roman nervously following behind him. He rapped sharply on the door three times and announced himself.

“Sorry Logan, I’m a little busy at the moment – can you come back later.” called Patton – you could hear Virgil sobbing inside.

“Patton, I have come with information regarding Virgil’s failed April fools joke.”

“ _No it wasn’t a April fools joke_.” hissed Roman quietly.

Patton opened the door and Logan walked inside, Roman hovered awkwardly int the background as Virgil’s eyes widened with shock at the sight of him or maybe the just looked wider than usual because of his tear-stricken eye shadow.

 “Ahem. Virgil, Roman says that this is all a massive plot twist.”

Virgil didn’t understand what that could possibly mean so he assumed it was something bad and looked even more upset.

“No! No, that’s not what I meant – Virgil _I love you too_. I just was so shocked that you boldly (and bravely) just came right up to me and said it, that I didn’t know how to respond. I’ve been dreaming of confessing to you for ages, always telling myself that it had to be some kind of grand gesture or the time had to be just right, but I was really just scared that I would get shoot down. And then you just come right out and do it – Virgil you are amazing and that _you_ wanted to be with _me_ just stunned me into silence, I was lost for words because you saying those three little words – was just -it was just so – ah see I still can’t even find words to describe it!”

Roman got down on one knee in front of the other sitting on the bed, “Please tell me this wasn’t an April fool’s joke.”

 Virgil burst into a fit of small nervous laughter while wiping his eyes, “Of course not you idiot – oh man why must everything with you be so dramatic.”

“Oh Logan, isn’t this so precious,” whispered Patton by the doorway.

“I-I um suppose this is um this is a-well a thing?” replied Logan getting a bit tongue tied himself. 


End file.
